


Fugo's Survival

by stazzzyy



Category: Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anime, Fanfiction, Gen, Manga, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stazzzyy/pseuds/stazzzyy
Summary: After Fugo left the gang, he has to survive on his own and deal with the pain and sorrow of being alone again.
Kudos: 13
Collections: JoJo Bizarre Adventure, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure





	Fugo's Survival

A full week went by after Bruno betrayed the boss and managed to convince everyone, except for Fugo, to join him on the quest of protecting Trish. When the boat drifted away off into the distance that dreadful day, Fugo couldn't understand why in the world the gang would willingly protect Trish knowing all of their lives could end in one second. His logical sense of mind wouldn't allow him to agree to the circumstances, so he stayed behind. All of his friends were gone and unfortunately, he was now alone. For a whole entire week, Fugo wondered about Italy not knowing what to do since he went into hiding. He didn't want to get caught up into Buccellati's drama regarding the boss, so he quietly ventured off into wherever life could take him.

"God, I don't even know what day it is and I feel like I'm going nowhere...I wonder if there is a nice restaurant nearby." Fugo muttered as he strolled along the dark alley. He had nowhere to go to sleep and the only money he had within his pocket was barely enough to get by. Since he wasn't with Bruno anymore, he lost all of his prized possessions which included shelter and basic human resources. But it wasn't as if Fugo has never encountered this terrible situation before because years prior he was kicked out of his home and disowned by his parents. This only pissed him off because he KNEW life just loved kicking his ass and in the back of his mind he wished he would've gotten on the boat with the other gang members. But that just wasn't his gig at the end of the day.

With a quick glance at his silver watch, Fugo realized it was getting late and quickly walked off towards any restaurant he could get to. The quicker he got there and ate, the quicker he could go find shelter so he could survive another day. Yes, he did have his stand Purple Haze, but he didn't release it out much since it is considered hazardous. Last time he released it was when he was fighting Illuso but before that event.....he hadn't seen his stand in the longest amount of time. Being a hothead with a short temper was something that came ultimately natural to him but it wasn't something to be proud of. Hell, even Abbacchio was afraid of Purple Haze. Fugo and his stand were a deadly combo and it wasn't surprising in the slightest that everyone left him in the end. 

Walking up to a restaurant called 'Pasta Miracle', Fugo walked up to the door and stopped. Apparently it had just closed.  
Fugo screamed out into the darkness, "What the fuck?! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He kicked over a table that was outside and clenched his jaw and fists tightly. Nothing seemed to be going right for him and every little event tipped him further and further over to getting angry..which furthermore led him going ape shit. Leaving the gang, getting refused service at places, etc. made his temper skyrocket. Life seemed to be out to get him. Instead of losing his cool even more, he walked over to the nearest grocery store. There was a sign on the window that said 'Open 24/7'. 

Walking inside the grocery store, Fugo picked up a bag of chips and some other cheap items. He used his money sparingly and didn't take too kindly to high priced goods/menu items at restaurants. When he was finished picking up his items he strolled over to the cash register. The lady working there had dyed purple hair, piercings running down both of her ears, and a hat on that displayed 'I ♥ ITALY'.

"That will be four euros please."

Fugo dug through his pockets and retrieved four euros amount of money. The woman took his money and quickly gave him his receipt then wished Fugo a good afternoon. The walk back to the dark alleys made him reminisce within the past and gave Fugo ample time to explore his thoughts. Nothing pissed him off more than the thought of being left alone but that's what exactly happened to him. He could've been with the gang still but that's not what he would do and he knew that. It was just something that happened within the fresh past. When he arrived to his marked spot within the alley, he placed the grocery bags on the dirty concrete. With his back pressed against the wall, he slid all the way down. Slowly. 

An image of Naranica popped up into his mind for a quick second and Fugo wondered what he was doing and if he was okay. But suddenly the past event of Naranica swimming off to join the gang haunted him because that was the last time he saw Naranica. It would probably FOREVER be the last time as well. Drip Drop! Something was dropping onto the ground and making a puddle....but it wasn't raining. It was Fugo's tears. He looked up at the darkening sky and started screaming bloody murder. He didn't know how to react to such painful emotions except for doing what he knows best, which is having a full-on rage attack. Fugo screamed, cried, and started hitting the brick wall in front of him. There was now a puddle of blood and tears on the ground. With tears in his eyes, he screamed "NARANCIA!" and fell onto the ground. 

He missed his best friend.


End file.
